Question: The function $f(x)$ satisfies
\[f(x) + f \left( \frac{x + 1}{1 - 3x} \right) = x\]for all $x \neq \frac{1}{3}.$  Find $f(2).$
Answer: Setting $x = 2,$ we get
\[f(2) + f \left( -\frac{3}{5} \right) = 2.\]Setting $x = -\frac{3}{5},$ we get
\[f \left( -\frac{3}{5} \right) + f \left( \frac{1}{7} \right) = -\frac{3}{5}.\]Setting $x = \frac{1}{7},$ we get
\[f \left( \frac{1}{7} \right) + f(2) = \frac{1}{7}.\]Adding the first and third equations, we get
\[2f(2) + f \left( -\frac{3}{5} \right) + f \left( \frac{1}{7} \right) = \frac{15}{7}.\]Then $2f(2) - \frac{3}{5} = \frac{15}{7},$ which means $2f(2) = \frac{96}{35},$ so $f(2) = \boxed{\frac{48}{35}}.$